Is not that bad
by lady.agony
Summary: "Itachi stared at his little brother with nothing but shock in his face. Compression was coming to his mind slowly, despite his ninja training, and he could only mumble a retarded "what?" " COMEDY, NO PAIRINGS. RATED T FOR SLANGS


Sasuke clumsily poked his older brother with his feet, trying his best to don't move much.

"Nii-saaaan, change the channel, I want to watch Barney."

"No, I'm watching a movie Sasuke, you can watch Barney later" cut itachi, careless munching his pop corns, eyes focused on the scream.

"NII-SAN!" screamed Sasuke, already starting to close his firsts. "YOU NEVER PLAY WITH ME, YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, LET ME WATCH BARNEY!"

"no." said Itachi, calmly, he had already dealed with angry Sasuke a thousand times, and he knew how the 6 years old boy could get angry if he didn't get what he wanted. Besides, he thought, all those hatred was probably because Sasuke was tired; after all, the boy had woke up with the sun and the moon was already up in the sky.

Sasuke growled, throwing a pad on his brother. Itachi simply dodged it, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"FUCK YOU" said Sasuke, standing up and feeling the heat on his body.

This time, Itachi actually looked at his little brother with a curious face.

"Where did you learn this word Sasuke? It's not polite to talk…"

"FUCK YOU!" said Sasuke again, throwing another pillow. "You son of a bitch! You think you are sooooo grow-up don't you? 'Ooh, I'm Itachi, I'm a ninja, look at my hitae-ate!' You know what? Pick this mother-fucking hitae-ate of yours and stick into your ass!"

Itachi stared at his little brother with nothing but shock in his face. Compression was coming to his mind slowly, despite his ninja training, and he could only mumble a retarded "what?"

_He's jealous of you! _A little voice inside itachi's head said _you're a ninja, and he's not, he's angry because he wants a hitae-ate too! _

That's it. Itachi wouldn't be a fool and fall into his brother little game. He knew Sasuke love to have a good fight, verbal or physical, and would simply show their mother the wounds he would inevitablely get if he fought Itachi with tearing eyes and a cute, innocent face.

And Itachi would end up grounded.

Again.

"Shut up Sasuke!" he said, trying to remain calm. Sasuke's screams where filling up their house, and he could bet the neighborhoods where listening. "Don't be so noisy!"

"Make me, you pussy!" countered Sasuke in defiance.

"Where did you learn such a horrible vocabulary?" argued Itachi, still too chocked to react properly at his pride being hurt by a 6's years old brat.

"Where did you learn to be such a fag?" confronted Sasuke, a devilish smile in his face.

Itachi sighted, it wasn't easy to hear such a talk and say nothing. In time like this he only wanted to step forward and suffocate his nii-chan to death.

_Be mature. _

"…and you're such a queer, you know that? I bet you're having sex with Shisui! He's probably on top, ya know? I can imagine it. You're there, screaming for Shisui-kun to impale you with his dick! And you know what? You like it because you're gay! Gaaay! Totally gay and uke and…"

_Be mature._

"… Because your dick is really that small! I wonder what kind of man has eyelashes like yours! You use make-up, don't you, faggot? You do! I knew it! Don't even try to deny it! You little weasel! You walk around like you're the pimp, but, in fact, the only time a girl kissed you was on that party with Funiko-baa-chan! And she's 40!"

_Oh. Fuck it._

"Sasuke-kun," said Itachi, his voice as sharply as kunai "You are a little spoiled brat who knows nothing about life. You've never been farther from this house than 10km. You can't use katon. You have no sharingan. You are small, stupid and defenseless kid. You've never been in the ninja academy. When I was your age, I've already graduated. I was a ninja already. A genin. And you, you sit in that little bedroom of yours and play stupid games. You can bad-mouth me as much as you want, it will never change the fact that I am better than you."

The second Itachi finished talking, he regret it. Badly. As he saw the tears that were falling on his brother's cheeks, he felt his heart go more and more heavy.

He shouldn't have said that. He lied. He haven't graduated at 6 yet. His brother was already training, and he knew how much people ignored Sasuke because of him. He knew it. He knew that the sharingan was hard to wake up. He knew that, despite being unable to use katon, Sasuke was already able to do simple jutsos, like henge and a bushin. This was amazing for a 6 years old kid.

He was truly proud of Sasuke, yet, he made him cry, and now there wasn't anything he could possibly do.

_Shit_, he thought, opening his mouth to apologize.

But Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

A barely noticeable noise could be heard from his bedroom. Hands against sheet. Sobbing.

Sasuke was crying. Hard.

Itachi went to his brother bedroom as fast as he could, not noticing the small movement on his back at all. He opened the door in a rush;

"Sasuke-chan, listen, I'm sorry and …"

But the bedroom was empty.

"I'm going to kill you" Sasuke said, his tiny hands firmly holding a baseball bat.

"What?" Itachi mumbled, turning back to see his brother and his fury.

If Sasuke were older, it would be scary, the look of pure hatred in his eyes, the determination on his pose, the aura of darkness that he seemed to surround his nii-chan.

But Sasuke was only 6 and looked incredible cute.

Itachi giggled the sorrow from before completely forgotten.

"Look, Sasuke, you can't expect me to think that you're able to defeat me. I mean, you're strong for your age and everything, but you're not a ninja and…"

"I know I'm not a ninja" Sasuke cut harshly, getting closed to Itachi with the bat on his hands.

"So?" asked Itachi, nor really worried about fighting. Even with a bat, Sasuke was still years behind Itachi on ninjutso or taijutso.

"Ninjas play fair." Said Sasuke, a dark grin on his face as he took the bat down, getting even closer to Itachi, "I don't."

Then, he hit Itachi in a place a man should never be hitten.

"Ah!"

Itachi kneel down with pain, red covering his vision. All his body seemed paralyzed.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream, he could only moan, placing his hands on the damaged place and cry for the children he would never be able to have.

"Why?" He sobbed, looking at his brother, who was still holding the bat on his hands, a crazy smile of joy in his face.

"See ya" said Sasuke, raising the bat to hit he again on the head, his little hands firmly on the base of the wooden bat.

But the bat never hit Itachi's head, being blocked by firmly hands.

Itachi was up again, his ninja reflects taking over the situation, one hand still holding his balls.

In one movement, Itachi broke the bat against his knee.

"Shit" mumbled Sasuke, stepping back twice, his face covered of fear.

"nii-chan" said Itachi, angry as never before, "why you did this to me? Do you understand it hurt?"

"Oh, fuck you" Sasuke took a breath of air, trying to look brave "I am no child. Don't talk to me like you're better"

Then he ran to Itachi with all fury he had, prepared to attack his beloved brother.

Moments later, Sasuke was on the ground, moaning in pain, and Itachi was kneeling next to him, not sure of what to do.

It wasn't like Itachi wanted to hurt Sasuke, it was just that taijutso was crawled in his mind so deep that he didn't even think about it.

You see an opponent, you defeat it. That was what the teachers had taught him on the academy.

But the things are different when you're fighting your 6's years old brothers, though Itachi, sorrow all over his soul.

"Listen, Sasuke, don't move, you're going to get worse, stay still and I will…" Itachi never finished this sentence, because Sasuke was already up again, victory on his face.

"I won, fucker" said Sasuke, his left hand placed on his right arm.

**MORE NEXT WEEK, PEOPLE.**

**lols, tell me if you like it! sorry for the mistakes! (my first fic on english !)**

**(next chapter will be the last one!)**


End file.
